characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Takuya Kanbara
'''Takuya Kanbara '''is the main character of Digimon Frontier, the fourth season of the Digimon anime series. Backstory On the day of his younger brother's birthday, Takuya received a strange text message. This message told him to go to the nearby subway station and get on a train. Besides Takuya, a couple more kids got on the same train. When the train stopped, the group were transported to the digital world, which was filled with digital creatures called Digimon. After being attacked by a Digimon known as Cerberumon, a strange object emerged from the terminal the group stopped at and was drawn towards Takuya, transforming him into the Digimon warrior Agunimon and letting him defeat the beast. Afterwards, two Digimon named Bokomon and Neemon revealed why the kids had been brought to the digital world. An evil Digimon known as Cherubimon had betrayed the two other rulers of the digital world and has been wreaking havoc on it, sending the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors that guarded the digital world across the world. Now, Takuya and his friends have been chosen to use the five of these Spirits not under Cherubimon's control to transform into Digimon warriors and stop Cherubimon's plans. With Takuya inheriting the Spirits of the fire warrior AncientGreymon, he became the de-facto leader of this new group of Digidestined. Powers & Abilities * '''Pyrokinesis: '''As the Legendary Warrior of Flame, Takuya's Digimon forms all possess the ability to summon, control, and absorb flames. These flames are strong enough to destroy boulders, and are enhanced by the weather. Takuya can also absorb flames in his Digimon forms to boost his power. He can even use his pyrokinesis in human form, but it is much weaker than in his Digimon forms. Equipment * '''D-Tector: '''The D-Tector is the Digivice used by the Digimon Frontier Digidestined. It is what stores the Spirits of Flame, allowing Takuya to Spirit Evolve into his Digimon forms. It can also scan, purify, and realizes Fractal Codes, act as a compass and radar, and used to communicate with the other Digidestined from a long distance. Alternate Forms * '''Agunimon: '''A Champion-level Hybrid Digimon and the form Takuya takes when he evolves with the Human Spirit of Flame. Agunimon is a guardian deity and incarnation of the Firewall, which defends the digital world. He fights with martial arts combined with fire generated from the Burning Wrist battle gloves he wears, which can shoot bullets of fire. Agunimon is much stronger than a normal Champion-level Digimon, due to being the human incarnation of AncientGreymon, and is able to take on Ultimate-level Digimon and win. ** '''Pyro Punch: '''Agunimon unleashes a fiery dragon from his fist. ** '''Pyro Tornado: '''Agunimon spins around, forming a tornado of fire around himself, and does a roundhouse kick. ** '''Pyro Darts: '''Agunimon fires small bullets of fire from his Burning Wrist gloves. * '''BurningGreymon: '''An Ultimate-level Hybrid Digimon, and the form Takuya takes when he evolves with the Beast Spirit of Flame. BurningGreymon is a dragon Digimon said to be born from volcanic research data. He is much stronger than Agunimon, but not as fast. He also possesses wings for flight purposes, and wears twin superweapons called the Rudri Tarpana on his arms. ** '''Pyro Barrage: '''BurningGreymon fires twin heat lasers from the Rudri Tarpana, which rival a solar heat ray in terms of power. ** '''Wildfire Tsunami: '''BurningGreymon sets his entire body on fire before flapping his wings to send a flaming tornado at the opponent. * '''Aldamon: '''A Mega-level Hybrid Digimon, and the form Takuya takes when he combines the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame and evolves with them. Aldamon possesses all of AncientGreymon's power, and resembles Agunimon with BurningGreymon's legs, tail, wings, and the Rudri Tarpana on his arms. His attacks are comparable to modern nuclear weapons in strength, and he was strong enough to defeat the Mega-level ShadowSeraphimon. ** '''Atomic Inferno: '''Aldamon shoots a barrage of fireballs from the Rudri Tarpana. ** '''Solar Wind Destroyer: '''Aldamon gathers solar energy into a large fireball and hurls it at the opponent. * '''EmperorGreymon: '''A Transcendent-species Hybrid Digimon, and the form Takuya takes when he combines the Spirits of Flame, Earth, Wood, Ice, and Wind. EmperorGreymon is the absolute peak of Takuya's power, and is stronger than any of the Legendary Warriors. The armor he wears is the prison for nine powerful fire dragons, which he can control through the Dragon Soul Sword he wields. ** '''Pyro Dragons: '''EmperorGreymon pierces the ground with his sword, unleashing the fire dragons in his armor to attack the opponent. ** '''Dragonfire Crossbow: '''EmperorGreymon fires an arrow of white-hot flames from the Dragon Soul Sword. * '''Susanoomon: '''See Susanoomon page for more information. Feats Strength * Agunimon: Defeated Cerberumon and Wizardmon each with a single kick. * Agunimon: Grappled with Snimon. * Agunimon: Shoved the much larger Raremon into a wall. * Agunimon: Traded blows with ShadowWereGarurumon, an Ultimate-level Digimon. * Agunimon: Destroyed four Golemons with one kick each. * BurningGreymon: Can smash apart giant boulders with ease. * BurningGreymon: Considered the physically strongest of the Digidestined's Beast Spirit forms. * BurningGreymon: Knocked out Gigasmon's Fractal Code. * BurningGreymon: Casually threw around a Trailmon. * BurningGreymon: Overpowered Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon at once. * BurningGreymon: Made Metamormon, a stronger version of Agunimon, bleed with a punch. * BurningGreymon: Carried a Golemon into the air while flying. * BurningGreymon: Lifted a space ship and flew around with it. * BurningGreymon: Held back a large battle tank. * Aldamon: Punched through Mercurymon's abdomen. * Aldamon: Helped overpower Velgemon. * EmperorGreymon: Smashed Cherubimon through a wall. * EmperorGreymon: Dented Dynasmon's Chrome Digizoid armor. Speed * Agunimon: Dodged Wizardmon's Electric Squall attack. * Agunimon: Dodged KendoGarurumon's Lupine Laser, a beam of sunlight. * Agunimon: Out-sped his own Beast Spirit. * BurningGreymon: Reached escape velocity from the Moon, while carrying a large space ship. * BurningGreymon: Kept up with a speeding Trailmon. Durability * Agunimon: Got repeatedly slashed by claws that can cut Chrome Digizoid and shrugged it off. * Agunimon: Deflected Raremon's corrosive spit with one hand. * Agunimon: Tanked Snimon's Twin Sickle. * Agunimon: Took hits from Grumblemon, who can shatter boulders. * Agunimon: Tanked Cerberumon's Emerald Blaze. * Agunimon: No-sold a gunshot. * Agunimon: Survived hits from ShadowSeraphimon. * BurningGreymon: Can walk in lava without harm. * BurningGreymon: Survived a gasoline explosion without a scratch. * BurningGreymon: Survived an attack from Duskmon. * BurningGreymon: Was unscathed after a building collapsed on him. * BurningGreymon: Survived attacks from ShadowSeraphimon. * Aldamon: No-sold ShadowSeraphimon's attacks. * Aldamon: Survived attacks from Cherubimon. * Aldamon: Survived an attack from Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. * Aldamon: Tanked his own redirected Atomic Inferno. * Aldamon: Endured being continuously zapped by a lightning bolt. * Aldamon: Survived an attack from Dynasmon. * EmperorGreymon: Took an attack that could destroy the Moon. Skill * Easily defeated Cerberumon in his first fight as Agunimon. * Defeated Gigasmon and stole his Beast Spirit. * Defeated Cherubimon as EmperorGreymon. * Helped stop and destroy Lucemon. * Overpowered ShadowSeraphimon as Aldamon. Weaknesses * Enough force can revert him to human form. * Tends to be a bit rash. * His Spirits can be stolen by other Legendary Warriors. * Can't Spirit Evolve without his D-Tector. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Digimon Category:Humans Category:Digital Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Team Leaders Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Namco Category:Child Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Toei Category:Saban